Biological Imaging Module. Located at the 4th and 7th floors of the MVRC provides services and consultation for preparing and analyzing the structure of biological specimens in two main areas: i) Analytical Imaging ?Managed by Gabriel Gaidosh, ii) Histology ?with the technical assistance of Magda Celdran, The Module is directed by Valery Shestopalov, PhD and co-directed by Victor Perez, M.D. Technical and administrative details are in the specific sections and also mentioned in the BPEI web site http://bascompalmer.org/research-cores/histologv